The things we do for friends
by Ljstarlight
Summary: Raven goes undercover as a dancer at a local club for the owner who's daughter has been kidnapped and held for ransom. when Beast Boy finds out things get complicated. BBXRae.


**The things we do for friends**

 **A/N: To anyone reading this please leave a review and let me know what you think. This is not my usual kind of story but rather a collaboration with a friend. So if it seems out of place with my other stories, sorry. No flames. Again read, review, follow/favorite. Now on with the story.**

It was a normal day in jump city, Angela a local club owner was sitting in front of her computer in her office at the club getting things ready to open in a few hours. The club was of a special nature it was an exotic dancers club or to put it bluntly it was a strip club.

Angela was in her mid-thirties with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a black dress that went down to her calf's. Angela was currently working on paying her bills online when suddenly, a message box popped up.

"is this Angela"? it said.

The sender said anonymous. "yes" Angela typed back.

A picture of her daughter Jesse tied up with a gag in her mouth popped up on the screen.

Below the picture was a message, it said "you have one month to come up with one million dollars or your daughter dies, don't bother going to the police or else" "I'll be in touch.

"let my daughter go please" Angela typed.

It was too late the person on the other end had already signed off.

Angela broke down in body wracking sobs. In her broken state a thought came to her. If she couldn't go to the police, she only had one other person she could turn to… Raven of the Teen Titans.

Raven had been sitting at her favorite café for the past twenty minutes waiting for Angela.

Angela had asked if they could meet up, she needed Ravens help.

Angela was an emotional wreck on the phone. Raven had Known Angela for a few years, she had saved her and her daughter from being crushed by falling debris during one of Cinderblocks rampages.

Raven and Angela had been close ever since. So close in fact Raven gave Angela financial advice about the club from time to time.

Angela had considered Raven to be like a second daughter.

Five minutes Later Angela had finally arrived at the café. She was still an emotional wreck, but she saw Raven sitting in a corner booth.

Once she made it over to where Raven was sitting Raven gestured for her to sit down. "what happened" asked Raven?

"I-it's Jesse she's been kidnapped" replied Angela pulling out her phone and showing Raven the picture between sobs. "the person who has her wants one million dollars in a month or Jesse will die" Angela sobbed harder.

"what can I do to help" asked Raven?

Angela calmed down a bit, "I think someone at the club either a patron or an employee has something to do with this" she said. "I'd like you to go under cover as a dancer and see what you can find out".

"I can't dance" replied Raven, and "I am not going to be a stripper and get naked on stage for a bunch of dirty old men to ogle me".

"you don't have to Raven you can wear a bikini and I can teach you how to dance", "please Raven Jesse's life depends on it" Angela pleaded hysterically?

"Fine" Raven relented but "you owe me".

Anything you want Raven," thank you so much I knew I could count on you" said Angela. So, "what do we do now"?

"You must open the club like normal, if someone on your payroll is involved closing the club will raise suspicion" replied Raven. "I'll come by the club tomorrow and you can teach me how to dance".

"Okay" replied Angela feeling a little better about the situation knowing Raven is going to help her, "I'll see you tomorrow".

"I'll be there around eleven" replied Raven.

And with that Angela got up and left.

Raven made her way back to the tower she needed to talk to Robin and let him know she needed to take a month off.

Once she got there, she immediately went to Robins room. She gave three quick knocks on the door.

A second later the door swished open "come in" replied Robin from inside the room.

Raven walked in the room.

Robin turned his head to see who had entered his room.

"hey Raven, what's up" he said. "I need to take a month off" she said.

"May I ask why" questioned Robin?

A friend of mine needs help and I'm going under cover on a mission.

"Can you give me any more details than that" asked Robin?

"I can't" replied Raven but I will have my communicator on me if I get in to deep.

"Okay" replied Robin. He then smirked "are you going to be okay being away from Beast Boy for that long" he asked slyly?

"w-what are you talking about" Raven stuttered blushing scarlet red?

"I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking" said Robin teasingly.

"y-your crazy" stuttered Raven still blushing.

"Whatever you say Raven" said the Boy Wonder. "You can take the month off I'll let the team know and I'll have Kid Flash come and fill in for you.

"thank you" said Raven no longer blushing. "good night Robin" she called leaving the room.

"good night" replied the Boy wonder.

Raven made her way to her room to retire for the night. She laid down on her bed thinking about all the events of the day.

"what have I gotten myself into" she said to herself letting out a sigh of apprehension.

The next morning Raven made har way down town to the club. The large neon sign that was currently turned off could be seen as Raven approached the building, it read Club Insomniac.

Raven walked into the large building. "Angela I'm here" called Raven.

Angela made her way out of the office off to the left. "good morning" greeted Angela.

"same" greeted Raven.

"Are you ready to get started" asked Angela?

"Ready as I'll ever be" Replied Raven.

Angela led Raven farther into the building to a large room with tables scattered all over the room and a stage at the front with a few poles that reached the celling. At the back there was a bar stocked with shelves of various types of alcohol ranging from whiskey, to liquor, to draft beer on tap.

Raven was eighteen, so she was legally allowed to work there.

"Let's go find you the right kind of bikini for you to wear" said Angela "there's a changing room behind the stage".

"What"! cried Raven "Right now"?

"Yes right now" chuckled Angela. "there's a difference between dancing in clothes and dancing in what your wearing on stage now let's go get you changed".

Raven mumbled something under her breath as Angela led her to the changing room where all the outfits for the stage were.

Inside the changing room there was several stalls covered by curtains. The room was divided into sections one for each of the dancers. Raven found out there were four other dancers whose stage names were Candy, cherry, Angel and glitter.

There was a large rack of outfits in the corner.

Angela brought the rack to the center of the room. Raven was intimidated by the rack of outfits everything looked way to revealing. "Let's see" said Angela to herself. After several minutes of browsing she found a black one that was perfect.

Angela handed the bikini to Raven, "go try this on".

Raven sneered at the garments but went to the dressing stall anyway.

The bottom piece had two oval holes in the hip line on either side. It was tight enough to be provocative but loose enough to still leave something to the imagination. The top piece had two thick straps that crossed over her shoulders covering them enough to be comfortable, it sat high enough to not show to much cleavage but low enough to show just enough. It was provocative yet still classy.

"that's what I'm talking about" said Angela admiring Raven after she had come out of the stall.

"Now for the finishing touches put this on" said Angela tossing something to Raven.

Without even looking at what it was Raven caught the object. Raven looked down in her hands to inspect the object. It was a fuzzy black headband with fuzzy black rabbit ears on it. "I'm not wearing this" protested Raven.

"Everyone needs a gimmick" replied Angela nonchalantly.

Raven grumbled something about Angela owing her big time.

Angela found several more bikini's in the same style but different colors and handed them to Raven. One of them was green which made Raven think of Beast Boy.

That thought made her blush. She prayed to whatever god was out there that he never saw her in it. But as she would find out sometime in the near future whatever god was there didn't get the memo.

After changing Raven walked out on to the stage, "what now, I feel exposed and ridiculous" complained Raven pouting.

"Get used to it honey" chuckled Angela." Before we get started if you are going to be under cover you need some way you won't be recognized".

Raven chanted her mantra and her eyes glowed white for a second, her hair had changed from purple to black and her skin wasn't as pale. "how's this" asked Raven?

"Perfect" now "Mimic my moves" Angela said climbing up on stage and going to one of the poles.

 **With Beast Boy**

it had been almost a week and a half since Raven left and he missed her terribly. Robin hadn't told them where Raven had gone only that she was taking a month off for personal reasons and that Kid Flash was filling in for her.

Beast Boy didn't like Kid Flash that much. He was getting on Beast Boy's nerves because he had way too much energy and he was annoying.

"This must be what Raven feels like when I annoy her" thought Beast Boy. "Next time I see her I am going to apologize".

It had been a tiring day Mumbo Jumbo Robbed a bank and kept using magic tricks to distract them while he escaped, that is until Robin broke his magic wand.

Once they got back to the tower Beast Boy went to his room to change out of his uniform, he was restless, and it was a Friday night, so he decided to go out.

Beast Boy was eighteen and over the years he had grown He didn't grow much taller, he stood at a whopping 5'6" the same height as Raven, his hair had grown out a little which he kept swept to one side of his face, he was no longer thin and ropey, but he wasn't buff either just well-toned.

For his attire he had chosen to go with a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a black button up shirt un-buttoned with the sleeves rolled up and a green t-shirt underneath. On his feet he wore a pair of black converses.

Just before he left, he saw Robin in the ops-room.

"Yo Robin I'm going out for a while I'll be back later".

"okay" replied Robin, "just keep your communicator on you".

Will do replied Beast Boy as he left for the garage.

Once he got to the garage, he grabbed his keys off a hook beside the door.

Beast Boy had saved up for an entire year after he got his driver's license to buy a Jeep. Long gone were the days where he wanted a moped.

Fifteen minutes later Beast Boy was down town, he had reached his destination. A large neon sign that said Club Insomniac was seen as he pulled into the parking space.

Once he made his way inside, to his left was a counter with a girl behind it checking I.D.'s.

"Hey Garfield" waved the girl behind the counter seeing him come in.

"Hi Stacy" he replied.

"go right on in we got a new girl tonight" she said.

"Should be interesting" replied Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked into the lounge area, Phil the bouncer was standing next to the door. "Hey Phil" called Beast Boy "how's it going"?

"Hey Beast Boy" replied Phil. "It's going good this new girl's got some real talent. Giving Phil a fist bump,

Beast Boy laughed "Phil I told you to call me Garfield".

Phil waved him off dismissively.

Beast Boy then looked up at the stage, a girl in a black bikini and bunny ears was expertly twirling around the pole.

He was awestruck his heart was racing so fast, unable to take his eyes off the girl. "She's so gorgeous" thought Beast Boy "something about her seems so familiar".

Phil then smacked Beast Boy on the back snapping him out of his trance.

"told you she's got skill".

"Yeah she does" replied Beast Boy. "Hey Phil, have you seen Angela"?

"she's right over there" replied Phil pointing in her direction.

"I'll see ya later "said Beast Boy, and with that he walked towards Angela.

"Hey Garfield, good to see you" said Angela giving him a hug when he walked up.

"Good to see you to" replied Beast Boy hugging her back.

Angela had known Beast Boy for years, almost as long as she knew Raven. He was a regular at the club as well as a friend of Jesse's.

he had saved both her daughter and her club several times.

He acted as security for the club when he was there, he didn't put up with inappropriate behavior from drunken patrons.

Angela thought of Garfield as a son as well as a potential husband for Jesse, although she knew his heart secretly belonged to another.

"Your new girl's got some serious skill" said Beast Boy.

"You have no idea, but you will" chuckled Angela as if knowing something he did not.

"What's that mean" asked Beast Boy curiously?

"Oh nothing" replied Angela coyly.

"I'll see you later" said Beast Boy, "I'm going to watch the girl on stage."

"Have fun" teased Angela.

Beast Boy made his way to a table in front of the stage. He looked up at the girl on stage, she had her eyes closed and she was so beautiful Beast Boy couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He kept having this thought that he must have seen her somewhere before.

The girl on stage had one leg wrapped around the pole she swung herself around the pole so gracefully swaying her hips in the process. With her eyes still closed the girl got right up close to the pole and pretended to lick the pole seductively.

She then got down on her hands and knees while still swaying her hips and crawled seductively to the front of the stage. She then sat down mimicking a rabbit with her arms bent and her hands pointing to the floor. She then opened her eyes Immediately she froze seeing Beast Boy sitting in front of her.

Beast Boy barely caught a glimpse of her eyes when suddenly, the guy next to him smacked the girl's thigh, he then grabbed the girl's breast inappropriately.

"How bout you come be daddy's little bunny the man slurred obviously having had far too much to drink.

Beast Boy watched with complete horror, before he knew what was happening, he grabbed the man by the back of the shirt pulling him roughly back in his chair so hard the chair almost tipped over.

Beast Boy then got up so quickly without realizing it and stood in front of the man. He then slammed his fist into the man's face breaking his nose.

Everyone in the club saw the commotion.

Phil and Angela ran to the scene.

Angela knew that it was only a matter of time before Garfield recognized Raven and she knew that this whole situation would not end well for him, in fact she felt bad for him.

she didn't care about the man with the broken nose Phil would take care of him, she only cared about her "kids".

Beast Boy turned back around to check on the girl on stage. As soon as he did, they locked eyes. Realization hit Beast Boy like a ton of bricks.

"Raven" he said under his breath but loud enough for the girl to hear.

she could change her hair and skin color, but she couldn't change her eye color. She was the only one on Earth with purple eyes. Beast Boy knew that because he had been staring at them for years when Raven wasn't looking.

Ravens mind finally caught up with her body.

"NO, NO, NO HE CAN'T BE HERE, HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING" she screamed in her mind.

Raven had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She did the first thing that came to mind, she ran.

"WAIT!" called Beast Boy, but it was too late she was already gone.

Beast Boy was about to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Angela looking down trodden at him. "that was Raven" he said trying to convince himself of what he saw. "why is she here" he asked?

"Go home Garfield" said Angela solemnly.

But- Beast Boy tried to interject.

"Go home Garfield I'll talk to her" said Angela again.

"Candy get up on stage" said Angela pointing to one of the other dancers.

"Phil take care of the Crowd, I need to go talk to our Bunny" Angela said referring to Raven by her stage name.

Beast Boy didn't argue with what Angela had said, he turned and made his way towards the door.

Beast Boy made it back to the tower, he had way too many thoughts running through his head. He passed through the ops-room Robin and Starfire were sitting on the sofa watching a movie.

Robin paused the movie as soon as he came in. "Hey Beast Boy" back already asked Robin?

Beast Boy did not respond.

Robin could see the blank expression on Beast Boy's face and was worried for his friend. "Is everything alright" asked Robin?

"Eh I'm fine" responded Beast Boy "I'm going to bed".

"Oh, alright" said Robin deciding not to press the issue. "See you tomorrow then".

Beast Boy just waved him off and proceeded to go to make his way towards his room.

 **Back with Raven**

Raven had been sitting in a chair in the dressing room with her face in her hands for the past twenty minutes going over what had happened and why Beast Boy was there.

Angela sat next to her not saying a word giving Raven her space. She knew how embarrassing the whole situation was for Raven and Garfield being there only made it worse. She should have known better.

"Why was he here" asked Raven all of a sudden?

Angela knew this question would come up and she knew she would have to tell Raven everything even though she didn't want to.

Just as embarrassing as it was for Raven it was also embarrassing for Garfield. "Please forgive me Garfield" Angela whispered under her breath.

Raven, Garfield is one of my regulars I have known him almost as long as I have known you, he is friends with Jesse and just like you he has saved us countless times. "Garfield comes here to admire the skill of the dancers not for some perverted reason, in fact he is one of my best patrons" explained Angela.

"He is always on his best behavior and he even helps keep the peace and calms down the girls after men do inappropriate things and when situations get out of hand just like tonight". "He is like extra security always helping out Phil" Angela explained further.

"Why didn't he tell any of us this"? "Why didn't he tell me I'm his friend" asked Raven?

"Raven do you tell your friends everything you do outside of work" asked Angela?

"Well… no" replied Raven.

As embarrassed as you feel right now think of how he feels continued Angela. "How embarrassing would it be to tell your friends you go to a strip club every weekend" asked Angela rhetorically?

"I never thought of that" replied Raven. "If he comes here so often why have I never seen him here," asked Raven? "I come here often myself".

"I am good at keeping his secret" replied Angela, "but tonight I thought things would be different". "I was wrong, and I am sorry" said Angela.

"It's alright" replied Raven.

"Do you trust Garfield" asked Angela?

"With my life" replied Raven.

"Then why don't you trust him with your heart, I know you love him" said Angela?

"I don't- "Raven tried to deny.

"Don't try to deny it Raven I know you love him".

"Okay, yes I love him, but he doesn't love me back" said Raven sadly.

"No disrespect Raven but you are blind to the truth, that boy has loved you for as long as I have known him, he has even told me as much".

"That can't be true" said Raven "I would have sensed it".

"Maybe he is good at hiding it" shrugged Angela.

Raven thought abought it for a moment, realization hit her like a ton of bricks all those times he tried to get her to hang out with them, when he hugged her after the incident with her father, when he said he liked her in her mirror, when they talked down by the ocean, when he saved her from Adonis. Even when he apologized for Malchior.

"Angela your right It all makes perfect sense why didn't I see it before" asked Raven? "He has always been there for me more than anybody else why am I just now realizing it"?

"the heart see's what it wants Raven" replied Angela.

"I have to talk to him" said Raven determined.

"Give him space, he like you has his own emotions to work out, his secrets were exposed as well after all" said Angela "and we have work to do still".

Raven let out a gasp realizing the magnitude of the situation.

 **Back with Beast Boy**

Beast Boy laid on his bed so many questions running through his mind. What was Raven doing there? The more he thought abought it the more his head hurt.

"Why would she do that"? "I thought I knew her, but I guess I was wrong" thought Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then got up out of his bed, gone was his chance of getting any sleep. "IT'S NOT FAIR" screamed Beast Boy slamming his fist into his mirror causing it to shatter into pieces." I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR HER, BUT DOES SHE EVER NOTICE ME"? "NO"! he screamed as blood was dripping down his hand.

"Now I'll never go back to Insomniac" he said downtrodden.

Out in the ops-room Robin heard the breaking of glass and he knew It had come from Beast Boy's room. He knew something was wrong as soon as Beast Boy walked in the door and he was going to find out.

Robin got up off of the sofa and made his way to his friends room much to the dismay of Starfire.

Once he got to Beast Boy's room, he gave one quick knock on the door. "Are you alright Beast Boy" asked Robin?

No reply came. Robin typed in the emergency override code to the door and it swished open.

Robin saw Beast Boy sitting on his bed the blood Dripping down his hand and Beast Boy looking heartbroken just like he had after the incident with Terra.

"What happened" asked Robin concerned.

Still no reply came from the distraught boy.

Robin knew he wasn't going to get any answers but at least he could be supportive of his friends.

"Let's go get your hand looked at" said Robin. He then hoisted Beast Boy up and walked him to the medical bay.

Beast Boy didn't care enough to object.

Once they made it to the medical bay Robin had Beast Boy sit down on one of the many beds. He then got a wash cloth and washed away all of the blood.

The injury was not serious, and Beast Boy healed fast anyway so there was no reason to bandage it.

"I'm here if you want to talk" said Robin walking back to the door now that his friends injury was taken care of.

Just as Robin was about to walk out the door, he could have sworn he heard Beast Boy say, "I know Robin, thank you".

 **Back with Raven**

The next morning Raven Really needed to talk with Beast Boy, she had questions, she needed to clear some things up, and she needed to explain everything.

She had tried calling his communicator five times, but he didn't answer. By midafternoon she was starting to get worried that he never wanted to talk to her again, she didn't realize how much she had hurt him.

she had even called his personal cell phone, which he didn't answer so she left a message telling him to call her back.

It was late afternoon now she decided to call his communicator one more time for the day.

After the fourth ring he picked up. "What do you want Raven" he snapped?"

I need to talk to you" she replied.

"There's nothing to talk about" he spat.

"Please Beast Boy let me explain" said Raven?

"You don't have to explain anything to me Raven, it's not like you care about me or anything" he shot back.

"Your wrong" replied Raven, "I do care about you, if I didn't, I wouldn't call you like a million times" she panicked.

"Please Beast Boy come talk to me at the club".

I'm never going back to the club replied Beast Boy "tell Angela I'm sorry".

"Garfield please" Raven pleaded in desperation using his real name hoping he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Why now Raven" asked Beast Boy defeated?

"Please Garfield you are my best friend and I need you to know everything" replied Raven in a somber tone.

"Alright" replied Beast Boy defeated "I'll be there in a few minutes".

And with that he ended the transmission.

Raven waited in the lobby for him for twenty minutes, she was starting to think he only said he'd meet her to get her off the line.

A moment later he walked into the building. Beast Boy walked right passed her not even acknowledging her presence.

Raven followed him as they walked behind the stage to the dressing room.

"Beast Boy I-"Raven started but Beast Boy raised his hand silencing her.

"I only have one question Raven" he said in a cold voice, "why"?

"Why what" replied Raven softly?

"Why all this" said Beast Boy without thinking?

"I have loved you for a long time and I have been there for you when no one else was. "I have always cared about you" explained Beast Boy getting worked up. "And did you ever notice me"? "No, instead you flaunt your body to people who don't appreciate or care about you instead of seeing what has always been right in front of you this whole time".

Beast Boy didn't know what he was saying anymore he was just pouring his heart out.

Beast Boy let out a gasp putting his hand over his mouth realizing all he had just said. He had just confessed to her that he loved her. A secret he had been holding onto for years. A secret he was content taking to his grave because he never thought she could ever see anything more in him than friendship. As long as she was his friend that was good enough for him.

Raven gasped at hearing all that he had just said.

"You really love me" asked Raven quietly?

"I always have" replied Beast Boy in an equally quiet voice, "but after all this he gestured with his hand to the whole situation I can't anymore, it hurts to much".

"Beast Boy please don't say that" pleaded Raven on the verge of tears. "Let me explain all this to you".

All of a sudden Raven wrapped her arms around his neck taking him by surprise and she then kissed him. at first Beast Boy didn't know what was happening he thought he must be dreaming.

A second later he instinctively kissed her back.

Raven courageously brushed her tongue against his lips almost like asking permission to deepen the kiss. Beast Boy allowed her access.

Raven then slowly brushed her tongue against his.

As the kiss got more intense their tongues swirled together in perfect harmony.

When the need for air became too much, they both pulled away.

"Wow"! Exclaimed Beast Boy in a dream like state.

This made Raven blush. A moment later Beast Boy snapped out of his trance.

"So does this mean you love me to" asked Beast Boy?

"No, I just passionately kiss people for no reason" Raven replied sarcastically. "Yes Beast Boy I do love you, …. idiot" she said playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" asked Beast Boy?

"I might ask you the same question" said Raven.

"I was afraid of rejection" admitted Beast Boy.

"Me to" admitted Raven quietly.

"Why all of this" asked Beast Boy again gesturing to the whole situation?

Raven let out a sigh of nervousness "I'm doing all of this for Angela".

"What do you mean" asked Beast Boy?

For the next fifteen minutes Raven explained everything to Beast Boy about Jesse, and her going under cover to try and find the extortionist, and her taking leave from the titans.

Needless to say Beast Boy was upset finding out about Jesse and it took Raven ten more minutes just to calm him down.

"I'm not letting you do this alone Raven" said Beast Boy with determination. "Even if I have to come here every night".

"That's a great idea came Angela's voice from behind them, you can be a part of my security team". "And it's about time you two got together, you've been pining over each other for years".

Beast Boy and Raven blushed profusely at hearing this.

"So fill me in on what you have found out so far" said Beast Boy. E

very night and during the day Raven would go through the guest log and do extensive background checks to see if they had ever had any affiliation with any of the villains running around Jump city. She also did the same with all of the employee's.

"so far I have come up empty handed" replied Raven "none of the guests or staff have had any affiliation with any of the villains as far as I can tell".

"I have an idea" said Beast Boy. "How about we start a rumor mill"?

"What do you mean" asked Angela?

"How about we leak that Jesse was taken and let's see where the "rumors" take us, someone has to know something". "One of two things will happen one, the person who is affiliated will get scared or two, a name will be dropped".

"That's a brilliant idea" replied Raven "why didn't I think of that"?

"Wait" said Angela "how are we going to monitor what people talk about, It gets loud in here".

Beast Boy thought about it for a moment, then a thought came to him. "you're not going to like this Raven" he said, "but time to earn your keep".

Raven was trying to figure out what he meant when all of a sudden it clicked. "Absolutely not" shouted Raven.

"What are you two talking about" shouted Angela getting their attention.

"We can have Raven leak the information while giving lap dances to the customers" Beast Boy shuddered saying "lap dance" so openly.

"That's not a bad idea" replied Angela.

"No", Replied Raven.

"Come on, Raven it's to help Jesse" said Beast Boy.

"We can also bug all of the chairs to hear what they say about it".

"I have a better idea, how about you strip down to your boxers and give all these people a lap dance" shot Raven sarcastically?

"Don't be mad Raven it's the best idea we've had" said Angela. "And you will only have to do it for five minutes at a time".

"You're okay with me dancing on other guys Beast Boy" asked Raven?

"Well…. No", replied Beast Boy "that's why I'll be in the office monitoring the Audio feed from the bugs".

"Coward" shot Raven angrily.

"Look I never said it was a good idea and I never said I liked it but it's the best of a bad situation and it's all we've got right now" shot Beast Boy back.

I can't believe I fell for someone like you Raven grumbled under her breath angrily.

"Club opens in three hours" interrupted Angela" let's get these bugs set up.

"Alright" replied Beast Boy I'll go back to the tower and get them.

twenty minutes later Beast Boy returned to the club with the listening devices, there were thirty in total. Beast Boy gave ten to Raven, ten to Angela, and kept ten for himself.

As they were placing them on the tables and chairs Raven was staying as far away from Beast Boy as she could she was still mad at him and still hated his idea.

After they were all set up Beast Boy went to the computer in the office to connect the devices. He knew Raven didn't like the idea of giving lap dances. And honestly, he couldn't blame her. He didn't like the idea either.

The next few hours passed without incident. It was now seven thirty, the club would open in thirty minutes. "Hey Raven wait" called Beast Boy as she was making her way to the dressing room. I'm sorry, I know how uncomfortable you are with this idea.

"it's alright Gar, I know this is the only way" replied Raven, "and besides try not to get to jealous watching me grind on other men" she said mischievously.

Raven then pecked him on the lips quickly and walked into the dressing room.

It had been an hour after the club had opened, it was now time to put their plan into action.

An older man in a suit who obviously had a little bit too much to drink had just paid a hundred dollars for a five-minute lap dance from Raven.

Raven had very sultrily walked over to him. she then put one leg on either side of him and swirled her hips in a circular motion.

"Word has it the club owner's daughter got kidnapped" she said nonchalantly.

"I hadn't heard that" the man slurred just as nonchalantly.

Raven then got closer to the man and began to thrust her hips against him for the remainder of the lap dance.

Just before she was finished, she leaned close to the man's ear and whispered, "spread the word".

The man vigorously nodded.

Raven then looked at the camera on the ceiling and winked at it.

Beast Boy was in the office monitoring the listening devices and cameras. He saw Raven giving the men lap dance's. people had already started to talk.

To say he wasn't getting jealous would be a lie. He then saw Raven look at the camera and wink at it and at that moment he knew she was messing with him.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore, he walked out of the office and out the back door to the alley where the employees would go to take a smoke break.

Angela saw Beast Boy walk out the back and she knew that he wasn't ok, she had also seen Raven messing with him and she thought it was a little over the top on her part.

Once outside Beast Boy took a deep breath and paced around in circles cursing under his breath. He then walked up to a wall and punched it.

Just then Angela walked out. "Are you ok" she asked?

"I'm fine he said angrily even though they both knew he wasn't.

Beast Boy was angry not just at Raven for messing with him but at himself as well. he felt like he had pimped Raven out for information and Angela knew it.

"This is not your fault" she said.

"this was my idea" shot back Beast Boy.

"We didn't have any other options and you and Raven know that" replied Angela.

"Why" asked Beast Boy?

Angela knew he was asking why she chose Raven and didn't tell him about Jesse.

"I didn't want it to be like this" replied Angela, "but I felt Raven would be able to help me easier than you could, and I didn't want to worry you".

"But you did" replied Beast Boy. "I know replied Angela, and I am sorry Garfield".

Just then his communicator started to go off. "What Now" shouted Beast Boy.

 **Back with Raven**

Raven knew that people had started talking. She also knew that Beast Boy was getting jealous.

She figured if she was going to go through with this plan, she was going to have fun with it and what better way than to mess with him.

all of a sudden, she saw Beast Boy storm out of the office. "Mabey, I went too far" she thought feeling guilty.

Before she knew what was happening someone had thrown a smoke grenade and the whole building was filling up fast.

The last thing Raven remembered before losing consciousness was a cloth being placed over her face.

 **Back at the Tower**

Robin was in the Evidence room looking over some files, Cyborg was in the garage, Starfire was in her room playing with Silkie, and Kid Flash was lounging around the common room when all of a sudden, the klaxon alarm sounded.

Robin sprinted to the common room to the main computer to see where the danger was. A few minutes later when all of the titans where gathered except Beast Boy, the Boy wonder let out frustrated grunt.

"There's trouble down town at the insomniac club Titans move out".

"Where is friend Beast Boy" questioned Starfire?

"He'll just have to sit this one out" responded Robin.

Kid Flash was the first one there unsurprisingly. "Should I check it out" he asked Robin over the communicator?

"Negative" replied Robin "wait for the team we'll be there in five".

Kid Flash obliged.

Once the whole team was there Robin was the first one to go inside.

On his way to the main room he noticed the whole place was filled with smoke.

Once he was in the main room, he saw a green hawk flapping its wings trying to dispel the smoke.

 **With Beast Boy**

Beast Boy was in a panic, smoke had filled the room while he was out back. His mind was only on one thing, finding Raven.

Deep down he knew she was long gone.

He was currently in the form of a hawk flapping his wings as hard as he could to try and dispel the smoke, when suddenly, Robin burst into the room.

For a second, they locked eyes until the smoke just about cut them off.

Beast Boy then shifted back to normal and ran out the back.

Robin saw Beast Boy take off out the back and he followed sprinting after him.

"Beast Boy stop" shouted Robin bursting through the back door just as he was about to run again.

Robin was in a ready stance he would bring Beast Boy back to the tower by force if he had to.

Beast Boy immediately froze.

Robin lowered his stance," what is going on" he asked in concern?

"Perhaps this has gotten out of hand" Gar thought.

Garfield then proceeded to tell Robin everything leaving out no detail.

To say Robin was shocked was an understatement.

Robin's mouth hung open as he tried to process all of the information.

"Beast Boy you need to let us help you" Robin finally spoke. "You're in way over your head".

"Don't you think I know that Robin" replied Beast Boy. "But I can't let you get involved, Raven would never forgive you or me if she knew I told the team".

Robin thought about it for a minute, he knew Beast Boy was right. How much time do you have left asked Robin?

"I don't know" replied Beast Boy, it was supposed to be two more weeks, but whoever did this found out about Raven and might have found out about me and decided to accelerate the time table.

Just then, having ran inside when his communicator went off Angela came running out the back door.

"Gar we have a problem" she panicked.

Robin and Beast Boy followed Angela back into the club.

Inside Starfire and Cyborg where evacuating the civilians while Kid Flash was creating a funnel to dispel the rest of the smoke.

Robin and Beast Boy followed Angela to her office.

Beast Boy immediately knew something was wrong as he sat down at the computer and saw a chat box open that said "Hello Beast Boy".

Beast Boy looked over to Robin with a look of worry.

Robin didn't know what to say.

"Who is this" typed Beast Boy?

"I'm the one who took Raven and Jesse" came the reply.

Just then a link appeared on the screen. Beast Boy clicked on it.

A video came up of Jesse and Raven sitting against a wall in chains.

Raven was unconscious and had a collar around her neck. Jesse had a gag in her mouth and was struggling against the restraints. Beast Boy closed the video.

Robin, Beast Boy and Angela all looked horrified.

Another message appeared on the screen it read "You have one week to have one million dollars or their dead".

Angela pushed Beast Boy out of the way and began to type a message."

Let them go I have the money" she frantically typed.

"Don't try to bait me" came a reply, "we both know you don't, and Robin if you or any other member of your team get involved besides Beast Boy their also dead".

with that the user signed out.

Angela broke down.

Robin was surprised that whoever this was knew that he and the rest of his team was there.

That only meant one of two things, either the club was bugged or whoever this was hacked into Angela's security cameras.

He then pulled out his communicator and transmitted to all the Titans including Beast Boy.

"All titans retreat back to the tower".

He then looked at Beast Boy with a glance that said, "You to".

Beast Boy then looked over to Angela who was still crying and said, "I'll be back I promise".

He then left with Robin and the rest of the Titans back to the tower.

The ride back was ominously quiet the other titans could feel the tension between Robin and Beast Boy.

 **Back at the tower**

Once back at the tower Cyborg was the first to speak. "Yo what's going on Robin why did we retreat"?

"Yes Robin tell us why we did the retreating" asked Starfire?

"We could have stopped whatever was happening" remarked Kid Flash.

Feeling bombarded with questions and accusations Robin walked away.

"Meet me in the evidence room Beast Boy" he said on his way out.

"What's going on B asked Cyborg"?

"I wish I could tell you all, but I can't" replied Beast Boy "you will all just have to trust me".

Beast Boy then left to the evidence room.

In the evidence room Robin was looking at one of Slade's old masks when Beast Boy came in.

what have you and Raven gotten yourselves into asked Robin?

"I don't know" replied Beast Boy sadly. "But I will save them".

"HOW" shouted Robin frustrated? "THAT PLACE WAS EITHER BUGGED OR THE SECURITY WAS COMPROMISED".

"I KNOW" yelled Beast Boy in response. "I will figure out who's behind this maybe the listening devices picked something up".

"AND IF YOU CAN'T AND THEY DIDN'T" yelled Robin "YOU ONLY HAVE A WEEK"?

"I DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS ROBIN" shouted Beast Boy. "YOU SAID SO YOURSELF WE ARE IN WAY OVER OUR HEADS". I JUST KNOW I WILL SAVE THEM EVEN IF I HAVE TO PUT UP THE MILLION DOLLARS MYSELF.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY" yelled Robin frustrated?

"YES ROBIN I DO, I JUST DON'T WANT TO GIVE A MILLION DOLLARS TO A VILLAIN WHO WILL USE IT AGAINST THE ONES I LOVE" shouted Beast Boy.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT YOU ONLY HAVE A WEEK AND IF YOU FAIL, THEY DIE, AND IF WE TRY TO HELP THEIR ALSO DEAD" shouted Robin.

"I KNOW THAT ROBIN I WATCHED MENTO THROW EVERYTHING AWAY FOR THE MISSION INCLUDING THE ONES HE LOVED, I WILL NEVER DO THAT, I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT HER AGAIN" the last part came out more as a growl.

Beast Boy lowered his Voice to a normal level "you will just have to trust me Robin" he said sounding defeated.

"I do trust you Beast Boy this whole situation just makes me mad not having any answers and not being able to help at all".

"I know Robin me to" replied Beast Boy. "I guess we need to tell the rest of the titans what's going on they probably heard all of that anyways".

"Your probably right" replied Robin. "Let's go".

The other titans heard everything Robin and Beast Boy were shouting about on the other side of the door. They now understood most of the situation.

Robin and Beast Boy came out of the evidence room. "I take it you guys heard all of that" asked Robin?

"Yeah" replied Cyborg "we did".

"Please tell us who is it you were shouting about" asked Starfire?

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy who nodded giving Robin permission to tell the other titans.

"Raven and a civilian have been kidnapped and are being held for a one-million-dollar ransom and if anyone of us besides Beast Boy gets involved whoever is behind this will kill Raven and the civilian". "And it's not just any civilian it's one of Beast Boy's friends" explained Robin.

"What were the two of you doing there" …? "Hmmmm" asked Cyborg jokingly?

Something inside of Beast Boy snapped.

"DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE US, THIS IS NOT A GAME, OR A JOKE" Beast Boy yelled picking up a table and throwing it across the room where it broke into pieces.

"I'M GOING TO LOSE RAVEN AND NOT JUST HER LIFE" he shouted with tears brimming in his eyes.

He then turned and walked out the door.

"Geez it was just a question he didn't have to take it out on the table".

Starfire had her hands over her mouth in surprise having already figured out what Beast Boy meant.

"Cyborg have you ever wondered where Beast Boy goes every Friday night on his free time" asked Robin?

"Yeah" replied Cyborg.

"He goes to that club he is good friends with the owner and the owner's daughter. "Also the owner's daughter is the civilian being held for ransom" explained Robin.

"He doesn't go there for any perverted reason, he admires the way the girls dance on stage". He has been too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"And Raven went undercover as a dancer to figure out who is behind the ransom" Robin explained further.

"Raven is also friends with the owner that's why she's there, but before she could figure out who it is Beast Boy found out and started helping". Raven was also to embarrassed to tell anyone about this.

"Beast Boy came up with a plan that pushed a little too hard to figure out who is behind this and as a result Raven got kidnapped and he blames himself for it" Robin continued to explain. "Not only that but Beast Boy and Raven finally came to terms with their feelings for each other and started dating".

"About time" interrupted Cyborg without thinking.

Robin was getting frustrated with Cyborg. "That's what makes it worse for Beast Boy" retorted Robin raising his voice "Beast Boy's girlfriend is the one who got kidnapped" he said putting it in a way Cyborg would understand.

Realization finally caught up with Cyborg. "Oh no, how could I have been so dumb to say things like that"?

"I can't imagine what he's going through".

"Beast Boy thinks that Raven will never forgive him for telling us" said Robin "and as far as I know he's probably right".

"Is there nothing we can do" asked Starfire with tears starting to brim in her eyes?

"I'm afraid not" replied Robin downcast.

"There is one thing we can do spoke up Kid Flash" who had just been listening up to this point.

"What's that" asked Robin?

"We can apologize to Beast Boy" he said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Your right" replied Cyborg "I need to apologize to him".

"there's also one more thing we can do, I'm not one for keeping secrets but we can do it for Beast Boy and Raven".

Cyborg glanced at the other titans who nodded their head in agreement.

Cyborg made his way to the roof he figured Beast Boy might need some air, that's what he would do if he was under that much stress.

His assumptions proved true because said changeling was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off the roof.

Cyborg made his way to the edge and sat down beside his best friend. For a moment not a word passed between them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" said Beast Boy.

"No, I'm sorry replied Cyborg I didn't understand what you were going through".

"I assume Robin told you everything" questioned Beast Boy?

"Yeah replied Cyborg, but don't worry we won't let Raven know we found out".

"Thank you replied Beast Boy, but I don't even know if I can save them".

"Don't talk like that you will save them". "You are resourceful, just like when you led us when we were down and out against the brotherhood" encouraged Cyborg.

"So Robin says you came up with a plan to find out who is doing this what was it"?

"it's embarrassing" replied Beast Boy.

"Your my Best friend you can tell me anything" replied Cyborg.

"Ok, well Raven was going to start a rumor mill while she gave men Lap dances and I would be on the computer in the office monitoring the chatter through listening device we planted on every table and chair and see if a name came up".

"That's brilliant" said Cyborg, "did it work"?

"I don't Know" replied Beast Boy. "I stepped out for some fresh air and Raven got kidnapped and that's when you guys showed up and I didn't have the chance to go over the footage".

"Well what are we waiting for, Christmas" replied Cyborg?

"The listening devices are at the club Cyborg" replied Beast Boy.

"So, it's titans tech isn't It" replied Cyborg?

"Yeah" said Beast Boy.

"Then that means that its connected to the titans computer" said Cyborg gleefully.

"Really" asked Beast Boy his mood brightening a little?

"Yeah" shouted Cyborg happily "let's go".

Both titans rushed into the ops-room. The others were still there as well.

"What are you doing" asked Robin seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy rush to the computer?

"We are going over the footage of the listening devices Beast Boy and Raven planted at the club" replied Cyborg.

An hour later all of the titans had a laptop and were going over the footage when all of a sudden Beast Boy picked up on something he couldn't quite make out.

"W-rd on the eet s re has thm nd hs oing o nap ven ho s retly rying o unver the ruth re hs oing o ure ut he grn tit s ell nd hen he has th mny es oing o eal he hichs pors nd ell t to he ghest dder".

"Hey Cyborg," called Beast Boy "come listen to this and see if you can make out anything". Cyborg put on the headphones and listened to the message he also couldn't fully understand it.

"Let me see if I can tone out the background noise and isolate the audio" Cyborg said.

In just a few minutes Cyborg had the Audio pulled up on the main computer.

"Word on the street is Red X has them and he's going to kidnap Raven who's secretly trying to uncover the truth, he's going to lure out the green titan as well and when he has the money, he's going to steal the witch's powers and sell it to the highest bidder" the recording played for all the titans to hear.

All the titans collectively gasped except Beast Boy who was at a loss for words.

"RRRAAHHH"! Beast Boy let out a scream as he slammed his fist into a wall.

"IT'S THAT COLLAR, HE'S DRAINING HER POWERS" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

Robin walked up to him and put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Beast Boy we'll figure out a way to help her I promise".

"No, I'll do this alone we've already taken a risk by you guy's helping me" replied Beast Boy.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing for Raven" argued Robin.

"You all will have to trust me I'll figure this out on my own".

And with that Beast Boy left back to the club.

 **Back at the club**

It had been three days since Beast Boy left the tower and he still hadn't thought of any viable options to get Raven back.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Beast Boy had a sinking feeling he knew who it was.

Angela was the one who picked up the phone.

"I'm the one who has Jesse and Raven" came a distorted voice over the phone.

"Let them go" shouted Angela.

"Put Beast Boy" on came the reply.

Angela obeyed and handed the phone to Beast Boy.

"Hello" asked Beast Boy?

"The drop off point is at the docks midnight on Saturday, one million dollars" came the voice on the other end of the line.

Beast Boy was wracking his brain for anything to say when an idea came to mind.

"I have something worth more to you than one million dollars…. Red X".

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you discovered who I am, no doubt with the help of the rest of the titans" replied Red X.

"you have my fullest attention, what is it that you have"?

"A container of zynothium ore" replied Beast Boy.

"Impossible" replied Red X "only Wayne enterprises has zynothium and you have no way of getting it".

"You don't know me" growled Beast Boy.

"Fine" replied Red X "Zynothium for the girls". "If you try to trick me their dead". "I won't even bother telling you to come alone, you won't".

and with that Red X hung up the phone.

Beast Boy was regretting it and was putting it off for as long as he could, but he couldn't put it off any longer, so he picked up the phone and called Mento.

"Beast Boy what's wrong asked Mento"?

"I kinda have a situation going on here and I kinda need some help" Beast Boy replied.

"Alright what do you need asked Mento" straight to the point?

"I kinda need you to give me"…... "come on Beast Boy stop Beating around the bush" said Mento.

"I need zynothium from Dayton industries" Beast Boy spat out.

Mento gasped, "why would you need that"?

Beast Boy explained the hostage situation to Mento and how he needed it in exchange for Raven's life.

Mento didn't like it but he gave Beast Boy permission to have it.

He made a few calls to let Dayton industries know to be expecting Beast Boy.

"Thank you Mento" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah" replied Mento "I just hope you know what you're doing".

With that Mento hung up the phone.

It was Friday night and Beast Boy still hadn't figured out how to get Ravens powers back that Red X planned to sell.

He had less than twenty-four hours to come up with something. He wracked his brain, but it proved useless he couldn't think of any good ideas.

All of his ideas were either too dangerous or the outcome would be to unpredictable.

Beast Boy made his way to Dayton Industries they were expecting him after all.

The lead scientist had lectured him for an hour on how dangerous and unstable it was.

Saturday had finally come, and Beast Boy was walking to the docks with the container of Zynothium in his hand.

He could see Red X standing about twenty yards in front of him with a Van behind him.

right when he arrived Two large men got out of the Van with Raven and Jesse. Red X was decent enough to give Raven a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes to wear.

As the two large men walked up, they each put a gun up to the girls head. Raven still had the collar around her neck.

"And here I thought you would never come" mocked Red X.

all of a sudden, the rest of the titans showed up out of nowhere.

"Stay back" shouted Beast Boy surprised to see them.

"And here I thought I told you Robin if your team got involved, I would kill these two" spat Red X pointing to Raven and Jesse.

"We are not involved spat Robin, we're just here to make sure you uphold your end of the deal".

"Think of us as moral support".

"Whatever" said Red X dismissively.

"Now hand over the zynothium" spat Red X.

"Don't do It" shouted Raven in a panic.

"Quiet you", spat one of the large men firing his pistol in the air catching everyone off guard.

"Open your mouth again and you won't be so lucky".

"Don't hurt her" shouted Beast Boy.

"Hand over the zynothium and no one will get hurt" said Red X.

Beast Boy slowly walked up to Red X. "before I let go, release them" spat Beast Boy.

Red X waved a hand and the Large man holding Raven unlocked the collar. Then the two large men released them at the same time. Jesse and Raven ran to Beast Boys side.

Beast Boy then let Red X have the zynothium.

"Titans G-" Robin was about to shout but was interrupted.

"STAY BACK" yelled Beast Boy.

The titans obeyed.

Beast Boy my powers are gone shouted Raven.

"I know" replied Beast Boy hugging her head to his chest.

"Where are my powers, why can't I feel my powers" panicked Raven?

"What about her powers Red X" shouted Beast Boy?

"Oh, you mean this" replied Red X withdrawing a large vile with a black liquid?

"That wasn't part of the deal, this goes to the highest bidder". "Bye titans" mocked Red X turning around to walk away.

"I'M THE HIGHEST BIDDER, ONE BILLLION DOLLARS PLEASE I BEG YOU" shouted Beast Boy falling to his knees saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Everybody collectively gasped,

Red X stopped in his tracks.

"Do you even have that kind of money"?

"I'm the sole heir to a multi-billion-dollar corporation I'll give you anything you want" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Don't do it Beast Boy" shouted Robin.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" shouted Beast Boy.

"I'll give you anything" tried Beast Boy again.

Red X turned around he could see Beast Boy's willingness to give up everything in his eyes.

"You must be desperate" replied Red X.

"I am" replied Beast Boy defeated.

"She really means that much to you" Red X asked?

"More than anything" said Beast Boy "I love her".

Red X walked up to Beast Boy and dropped the vile in his hands.

he was a thief after all, he wasn't interested in destroying people's lives.

"this city needs all five titans" he said, "but the zynothium is mine" and he turned phased away.

The two large men then got in the van and drove away.

Beast Boy then gently sat Raven down and gently tipped her head back and poured the contents of the vile in her mouth slowly.

A black glow then surrounded Raven as her eyes glowed white, she floated a few feet off the ground . She then touched back down to the ground gently.

"Thank you, Beast Boy", said Raven hugging him and blushing.

You were willing to give up everything for me.

Jesse then hugged Beast Boy as well "thank you, Garfield" she said.

The rest of the titans then walked up to the small group.

"Good to have you back Raven" said Cyborg.

"It's good to be back" Raven replied.

"Friend Beast Boy you saved them" Squealed Starfire.

"I guess I did" he replied.

Starfire then gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire can't breathe" choked out Raven.

Starfire then let go of her.

"Are you alright Raven" asked Robin?

"I am now" replied Raven, then out of nowhere she captured Beast Boy's lips on hers.

He then began to kiss her back.

Booyah shouted Cyborg. After a few minutes the need for air became too much and they parted.

"Man, B I didn't know you were loaded" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, it's not something I flaunt around" replied Beast Boy.

"How did you guys know where the drop was going down" asked Beast boy?

"I hacked the phone at the club" replied Cyborg nonchalantly.

"You know you just put a target on your back" said Robin.

I've had a target on my back since the day I got my powers replied Beast Boy "nothing's changed".

"let's go home titans" said Robin.

"You guys go on ahead well meet you back at the tower later" replied Raven "we're gonna take Jesse home".

Beast Boy took out his cell phone and handed it to Jesse. "Here call your mom" he said.

Jesse did as she was told. Fifteen minutes later the three of them were back at the Insomniac club.

Jesse ran and gave her mom a hug.

After hugging Jesse Angela hugged Raven then Beast Boy.

"Thank you both so much" she said. "I can never thank you two enough".

"I'm just glad Jesse is safe" said Beast Boy.

"So Raven are you gonna continue to dance here" asked Angela? "Your quite a natural".

"I might make a guest appearance every now and then but for now I just wanna se where my relationship with Gar goes" replied Raven.

"I couldn't agree more" replied Gar.

He then gave Raven a quick peck on the lips.

"Your always welcome if you change your mind" said Angela.

"Thank you" replied Raven.

"Are you ready to go home" asked Garfield?

"I thought you'd never ask" replied Raven.

Once they got back to the tower all the others had already gone to bed and Kid Flash had already said his goodbyes and left.

"I'm tired" said Raven.

"Me too" replied Beast Boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Raven.

"Beast Boy Wait" called Raven.

"Yes" replied Beast Boy?"

If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight" said Raven quietly.

I'd like that replied Beast Boy.

And so they went to Ravens room and got ready for bed.

They finally laid down with Raven held in Beast Boys arms.

Beast Boy fell asleep instantly and the last thought before Raven fell asleep was "I'm the luckiest girl in the world".


End file.
